1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device capable of improving horizontal crosstalk and an aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display is a widely used flat panel display, includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The two display panels may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. A light block, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed in the opposing display panel. If necessary, the light block, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel. The light block is configured to block light from passing through it.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.